Jeradin Biomechanoids
History and politics Main article: Jeradin Histroy and Jeradin Confederacy Culture At one time the Jeradin resembled Humans but in the last 150 years they have incorporated cybernetics into their way of life. Physiology The Jeradin are a race of fully integrated biomechaniods. For the most part their original physiology resembles and mimics human biology, but almost all Jeradin are now biomechaniods with the best of both technology and biology incorporated into their bodies. Skin Jeradin skin has been replaced by a bio-polymer composed of carbon nanotubes bonded with the original blood vessels and nerves of the skin. This gives Jeradin resistance to damage while allowing them to keep tactile sensations and the ability to repair the skin in the event of damage. Jeradin tend to have a robotic appearance to their skin, but this is probably more by choice rather than by the actual structure of the skin. Bones The bone structure of the Jeradin is almost normal for Humanoid species, but inplace of actual bone material they have a titanium lattice that act and function as bones. They are designed to encase the bone marrow in the same way that normal bones do, but they have increased strength and durability. Because of titaniums high tensile strength Jeradin bones can be exposed to over five times the pressure of the strongest human bone before sustaining damage. Eyes Jeradin eyes are actually high precision cameras that feed directly into a neural interface that allows them to feed information into the brain. They also keep a copy of the last 24 hours of experience in case they need that information later. Neural Recorder Located where the appendix should be on a human, the Jeradin instead keep a neural recorder that allows them to keep additional information outside of and independent from their brains. This is what allows Jeradin to efficiently interface with computers. The fact that neural recorders interface with the Jeradin brain can lead to an issue known as Ghosting among Jeradin. Ghosting If a Jeradin is violently killed without time for them to shut off their neural recorder it is possible that a portion of the Jeradin's conscious mind can be stored inside of the recorder. In some cases this can prevent brain death if they body of the Jeradin is still functioning enough to provide power to the neural recorder. However, if the body is dead then the Neural recorder will begin to lose power. As it does the Jeradin's mind will slowly disintegrate. As the mind loses functionality inside the unit, the user will slowly lose their lucidity and eventually devolve into smaller and smaller thoughts until finally the mind dies. Some cases of ghosting have lasted for days. A second type of ghosting involves when the Jeradin is killed while interfacing with another computer system. In this case their mind will become trapped on the other system. This has led to Jeradin minds being trapped on board ships or stations. In such cases the Jeradin government build positronic android bodies and download the mind onto the body. It is generally accepted that the new android bodies are inferior to the cybernetic bodies that the Jeradin began with because it is impossible to replicate the the senses of touch, smell and taste accurately inside an android body. Android Jeradin tend to suffer from depression because of this fact. Muscles Jeradin muscles have been replaced with carbon nanotube spring muscles that allow them to achieve super-human levels of strength. While their muscles can exceed 5 times a human's strength, their bones cannot take that level of excretion without sustaining damage. As a result Jeradin regulate their strength to be within the strength tolerance of their bones unless the situation is desperate. Parallel universes Science and technology People Food and beverages